Haven
' |image= |series= |production=40271-105 |producer(s)= |story=Tracy Tormé Lan O'Kun |script=Tracy Tormé |director=Richard Compton |imdbref=tt0708725 |guests=Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi, Robert Knepper as Wyatt Miller, Nan Martin as Victoria Miller, Robert Ellenstein as Steven Miller, Carel Struycken as Mr. Homn, Anna Katarina as Valeda Innis, Raye Birk as Wrenn, Danitza Kingsley as Ariana and Michael Rider as Transporter Chief, |previous_production=Code of Honor |next_production=Where No One Has Gone Before |episode=TNG A11 |airdate=28 November 1987 |previous_release=Hide and Q |next_release=The Big Goodbye |story_date(s)=Stardates 41294.5-41294.6 (2364) |previous_story=Code of Honor |next_story=Where No One Has Gone Before }} Summary Enterprise arrives at the planet Haven, where the ship's Betazoid Counselor Deanna Troi has been summoned by her mother Lwaxana. Troi had previously been set into a pre-arranged marriage to the young human doctor, Wyatt Miller, and his parents have since tracked down Lwaxana to enforce the marriage. After Lwaxana and the Millers are welcomed aboard the Enterprise, the parents argue over whose racial traditions will be honored at the ceremony. Troi and Wyatt attempt to get to know each other but find it difficult, as Troi is still in love with Commander William Riker. Wyatt has had numerous dreams of another woman with whom he has fallen in love, and had initially believed her to be Troi communicating telepathically with him. The Enterprise then learns of an unmarked vessel approaching Haven. Captain Picard recognizes it as Tarellian, a race that they had thought to be wiped out by a highly lethal and contagious virus. When they contact the ship, they find a handful of Tarellian refugees that have been travelling at sub-light speeds to Haven in hopes of finding an isolated location to live out the rest of their lives in peace. Picard insists they cannot go to the planet for fear of spreading the virus, and has the Tarellian vessel placed in a tractor beam. Wyatt recognizes one of the Tarellians, Ariana, from his dreams, and she too recognizes Wyatt. Wyatt tells Dr. Crusher that he will transport some medical supplies to them, but transports himself along with the supplies. When the crew discovers this, Wyatt's parents demand Picard bring Wyatt back to the Enterprise, but Picard insists that he cannot return, as Wyatt would now carry the Tarellian virus. Wyatt promises his parents, Troi, and the rest of the crew that he knew that this would be destiny, and is happy to try to help cure the Tarellian virus. Wyatt convinces the Tarellians to leave Haven and search for help elsewhere. Picard orders the tractor beam to be dropped and allows the vessel to depart the system. Errors and Explanations Equipment Oddities # Originally Picard traps the Tarellian vessel in a tractor beam, so the Tarellians can't beam down to Haven. Yet near the end of this episode, Wyatt beams over to the plague ship with apparently no difficulty. The Enterprise’s tractor beam must have been programmed to only stop people transporting away from the Tarellian ship. Fandom user Mcb359 on 30 July 2018 - 18:28 The tractor beam would have been to keep the plague ship out of transporter range of Haven, but the Enterprise itself was obviously within range. Seniram 13:33, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Three points. 1) The Enterprise is between the Tarelian ship and the planet, and thus blocking the Tarellian's direct line of sight. 2) The tractor beam is holding the Tarellian ship at a distance. 3) Any transporter system on the Tarellian ship is likely to be older and less effective, with a shorter range - assuming it's still working! Continuity and Production Problems # Shortly after beaming aboard, Wyatt Miller's mother comments that Lwaxana Troi won't beam aboard until the Millers have left the transporter room. At this point, Picard stands a few feet behind Mrs Miller. In the next shot, he suddenly stands beside her. Picard could just be quick on his feet to get close to Mrs Miller so quickly. ''' # During the reception for Wyatt and Deanna, the Millers and Lwaxana discuss the type of ceremony the pair will have. Lwaxana objects to picard performing the ceremony, because he is not practiced in the ways of Batazoid joining. At this point, Data looks directly at Mr Homm, as the valet consumes yet another drink. In the subsequant long shot, Data is suddenly looking at Picard. '''Data could have switched his attention from Mr Homn to Picard while the shot changes. Internet Movie Database Continuity # When Deanna says to Mr. Homn "If you're my mother's valet...", she holds the rose in front of her chest, but has it dropped to her side when she finishes "...then please valet!" She probably shifted the position of the rose as a non verbal indication of her annoyance. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Sunday, April 18, 1999 - 08:33 am: At the end of the episode Mr. Miller says to Troi, "Keep the chest, you will have need of it later." Implying that the chest contained something valuable. Are these gemstones that the replicator cannot duplicate? More likely an indication that Deanna would like to pass the chest to any daughters she has in the future. # How come no one mentioned this 'Genetic Bonding' ritual to Riker while he was dating Deanna? Don't Betazoids pride themselves on complete honesty? Didn't Deanna tell Will that when 'The Change' occurs a Betazoid woman's sex drive can quadruple? Didn't anyone think to tell him that he had better enjoy her while he can because she has been promised to another? Deanna probably believed the arrangement had been cancelled following her enlistment in Starfleet. # Mrs. Miller refers to the Tarellians as lepers. I thought leprosy was a treatable disease here in the 20th century? Did the treatment get lost in one of those world wars we are supposed to have in the future? Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Sunday, April 18, 1999 - 05:39 pm: I assume they meant that the leper remark was meant as a metaphor. # If the Tarellians have the disease, why are they flying through space endangering other races? Why not just go back to their own planet to live out the rest of their days? Tarella must be under some kind of quarantine, not to mention the other worlds they infected, so only an idiot would attack them on one of those worlds. If the disease killed off the plants and animals, Starfleet could beam supplies down to them as well as possible cures. The planet may have been rendered uninhabitable, if not destroyed. In any case, a quaratine order would prohibit any vessel travelling to within transporter range, which would need to happen to ensure any supplies arrived intact - which would rule out sending them via any type of automated transport. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation